Video games constitute electronic games that involve human interaction by means of an interface to generate visual feedback on a display device. A video game can be designed for one or more platforms, and examples of such platforms are personal computers (PC), game consoles, arcade games etc. In general, the term video game encompasses any kind of electronic game that output data for being displayed on a display device.
In addition to data being displayed on a display, video games usually comprises additional means to provide information to a player of the game. Such additional information can e.g. consist of tactile feedback, and, further, an almost ever present way of providing additional information is use of audio information. The audio information can comprise various kinds of information, such as e.g. playback of sound effects and music pieces, where the audio information can be played back to the player/user of the game using any kind of suitable sound reproduction devices, such as e.g. speakers and/or headphones.
The present invention relates in particular to playback of music pieces. With regard to video games, music can be composed specifically for the video game, much in a similar manner to e.g. motion pictures. With regard to the composition of music for video games, however, there are aspects that differ from the world of motions pictures that needs to be taken into consideration.